LELOUCH'S BIRTHDAY
by Cool Zero 1613
Summary: Betapa bahagianya Lelouch hari ini.....


**Lelouch's Birthday**

**Hallo para senpai!!! Salam kenal. Saya adalah ZERYUU-chan. Saya adalah author pemula. Jadi saya harap kemaklumannya kalau fic saya masih rada gaje dan aneh,ya!!! Sumimashen. Ini fic pertama saya yang bercerita tentang satu hari yang spesial buat lelouch. Karna,saya akan menceritakan tentang pesta ultah lelouch yang meriah dan heboh sepanjang hidupnya. SELAMAT MENIKMATI!!! ENJOY THIS STORY!!!  
------**

Pagi hari yang tenang. Sinar matahari pagi yang lembut. Burung-burung berkicau riang. Dan

**"KKKRRRIIINNNGGG"**

Suara jam weker membangunkan seorang pemuda dari mimpi indahnya.

"Huahem. Sudah jam 6,ya!?" Sang pemuda tersebut membuka matanya yang berwarna ungu itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi,untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Lalu dia pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Hm,sarapan hari ini _toast bread _dan_ scrambled egg._ Minumnya _hot milk_" katanya sambil menarik kursi kemudian duduk di atasnya.

"selamat pagi,kakak" kata seorang gadis buta yang duduk di atas kursi roda.

"pagi Nanally" sambil tersenyum kemudian menyantap kembali sarapannya.

Setelah sarapannya habis dia pun beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah ke pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu,".

"Hati-hati di jalan,".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dia pun pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Setibanya di sana dia pun di sapa oleh semua murid,dari kelas 1 hingga kelas 3.

"Selamat pagi,senpai"

"Pagi"

"Pagi Lelouch" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Pagi,Suzaku" balas sang pemuda. Ya,dia adalah Lelouch Lamperouge. Wakil ketua osis di sekolah Britannia School.

Suzaku Kururugi yang adalah sahabat baiknya sejak kecil. Mereka bersahabat tanpa memandang ras dan suku. Karna Suzaku adalah seorang_ ELEVEN_. Dan lelouch adalah orang Britania.

Tetapi mereka adalah sahabat baik sejak mereka masih anak-anak.**(ukh,author jadi pengen punya sahabat seperti itu)**.

"Gimana? Sudah selesai pr minggu lalu?".

"Ya,sudahlah. Kalau kamu?" Sudah juga,dong. Kalau nanti belum ngerjain,kita bakalan di suruh nge-pel seluruh sekolahan,lho!".

"Kalau gitu bisa-bisa ambruk dulu sebelum selesai,tuch hukuman".

"Tapi,ya. Berhubung kita sudah menyelesaikannya jadi kita tenang-tenang aja,dech".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di tempat lain a.k.a ruang osis,tengah berlangsung rapat. Rapat yang tak di ketahui oleh sang wakil ketua osis.

"Bagaimana?! Apakah sudah siap semua hal-hal yang kita butuhkan dalam rencana ini?!".

"Ya! Sudah siap ketua!".

"Semua telah beres,tinggal menunggu waktu sesuai dengan apa yang telah kita rencanakan 1 bulan lalu".

"Bagus! Mari kita siapkan semuanya! Dan jangan biarkan si tokoh utama masuk ke ruangan ini. Buat dia sibuk. **Cepat laksanakan!!!"**.

**"Siap laksanakan!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kita kembali pada si pemeran utama. Di kelas...

"Jam pelajaran pertama sastra. Jam pelajaran ke-2 matematika. Jam pelajaran ke-3 dan ke-4 IPA. Jam pelajaran ke-5 dan ke-6 sejarah. Jam pelajaran ke-7 dan ke-8 kesenian. Itulah jadwal pelajaran untuk hari ini"terang Suzaku.

"Oh,jadi hari ini ada pelajaran kesenian,ya?!".

"Emang kenapa Lulu? Kamu gak suka dengan pelajaran itu?!".

"Enggak,kok. Cuma gurunya aja yang rada ngebosenin".

"Owww!?"

"Oh,ya Lulu. Tadi aku bertemu ketua dan di titip pesan supaya di sampein ke kamu. Katanya nanti sepulang sekolah kamu harus ke ruang osis. Gak boleh gak datang!!!".

"Hah?! Emang ada apa?" "Gak tahu. Tapi,pokoknya penting!!!".

"Hm. Baiklah".

Lalu mereka berdua duduk di meja masing-masing karena guru pelajaran sastra sudah masuk ke kelas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu para anggota osis sedang repot merombak ruangan tersebut menjadi ruangan yang berbeda. Pada saat yang sama di tempat lain... Sang pemuda sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Kemana,ya?! Kemana buku sejarahku hilang entah kemana!?".

"lho bukannya kemarin kamu belajar sejarah di ruang osis?!".

"oh,iya. Bener. Trims, ya Suzaku".

"eh mau kemana lulu?!".

"mau ambil bukuku dulu. Kalau gak ada itu nanti gak boleh ikut pelajaran" Dan berlarilah Lelouch menuju ruang osis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesampainya di sana Lelouch tidak di perbolehkan masuk ke ruang osis. Dia sangat jengkel. Dan dia berusaha berulangkali masuk. Tapi tetap dia di tendang keluar lagi.**(kasihan nya. Luluku).**

**"hei,biarkan aku masuk!!! Aku cuma mau ngambil buku pelajaranku yang ketinggalan"**.

Dan setelah itu buku pelajaran yg di maksud lelouch tadi di lempar keluar dari ruang osis**.**

**"HUH. Terima kasih"** katanya agak jengkel.

Berjalan kembali ke kelas sambil ngomel-ngomel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di kelas….

"kenapa lulu? Kok baliknya sambil ngomel-ngomel!?.

"Tadi waktu aku mau ngambil buku ini. Aku malah gak boleh masuk ke sana. Aku malah di tendang keluar. Kemudian bukuku juga di lempar keluar".

"Sudah-sudah. Sabar. Sabar" kata suzaku sambil menenangkan lelouch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Singkat cerita...**

"Seharian ini aku kok merasa di jauhi ma anak2,ya?!".

"Hanya perasaanmu saja".

"Mungkin!?".

"Yah. Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi ke ruang osis saja!".

"ayo!" dan Lulu pun berlari sambil tersenyum.

Tapi,waktu di tengah jalan dia di hambat oleh para murid Britannia School. Mereka menyeret Lelouch untuk membantu pekerjaan mereka,seperti:menata buku-buku yang ada di perpus,memberi makan ikan-ikan yang ada di kolam,menertibkan murid-murid yang melanggar peraturan,dll.

"Hah. Capek!!!" Keluhnya sambil minum es teh yang super dingin. "Hah. Rasanya seperti hidup kembali" "ayo Lulu. Kita ke ruang osis".

"Ya. Berhubung semua pekerjaan sudah selesai. Ayo kita pergi".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Akhirnya...**

**  
**Semua persiapan telah selesai. Dan si tokoh utama sudah berada di pintu depan**.**

**"SEMUA! Siap di tempat masing-masing!!!".**

**"siap ketua!!!"** seketika itu juga mereka stand by di tempat masing-masing. Dan ketika sang pemeran utama masuk ke ruang osis. Tapi ketika masuk ruangan dalam keadaan gelap. Waktu dia menekan saklar lampu "cklek".

**"OUTANJOBI OMEDETO GOZAIMASHU,LULU"** Teriak semua murid seisi sekolah.

Tak bisa berkata-kata. "a. A. Ah. Te. Te. Te. Terima kasih,semuanya".

-----

OWARI

-----

**Lelouch**** pof:**

Datanglah chara dari anime lain **(datang tak diundang).**

Ichigo memberi kado berwarna orange dan kado tersebut berisi pedang zanpakutou dan seragam shinigami.

Zero datang dan memberi kado berwarna perak berisi pistol bloody rose dan juga kartu ucapan yg berkata, "kalau kau bertemu dengan vampire level e todongkan pistol ini. Maka kau akan selamat" seketika itu lelouch pucat mendengar hal tersebut.

Dan yang lain pun datang seperti Hitsugaya,Dark,Tamaki,Kyo Soma,Mello yang memberi kado berisi coklat. Dan juga ada Train,Natsume,Tohru,Mikoto,Shihoudani,Allen,dan lain-lain.

"Terima kasih semuanya."

**----  
**

Hah. Selesai sudah fic saya. Harap maklum kalau rada aneh. Karena ni fic baru jadi langsung saya up load. Dan fic selesai hanya dalam 3 jam saja. Dan aku minta ma'af kepada Lulu. Karna ni cerita saya buat dan up load pada tgl ultah saya. Bukan pada tgl 5 Desember 11 hari yang lalu. Ma'af,ya. Lulu. **(author nangis gulung-gulung).**

Tiba-tiba pundak author di tepuk oleh seseorang. Dan author menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi.

Dan...

"Hah. Lulu. Ma'afkan aku Lulu,karena gak up ni fic waktu ultahmu" nangis sambil meluk Lelouch.

"Gak pa-pa,kok. Yang penting udah kamu up load ni fic. Jadi. Jangan nangis lagi,ya" bilang begitu sambil menghapus air mata sang author.

"makasich,Lulu" .

"karena hari ini hari ultahmu,maka aku ke sini juga mau beri kau hadiah".

"apa itu,Lulu?" kata author dengan antusias.

"nich. Buka aja ndiri" dengan hati yang berdebar-debar author membuka kado tersebut. Dan isinya.

**JENG. JENG. JENG....**

Isi kadonya action figure Lelouch,foto Lelouch,topi berlambangkan Geass,dan jam tangan dengan lambang Geass.

"bener,nich. Semua buat aku?!".

"iya semua buat kamu. Supaya kamu terus ingat padaku. Udah,ya. Aku mau pulang,dulu. Sampai jumpa" .

"iya sampai jumpa di fic dengan judul,lain. Dan... Makasich buat hadiahnya" kemudian tiba-teru Teru datang.

Dan "ini buatmu" dia memberiku buku death note asli.

"ehm,makasich"

"ya. Itu buatmu. Katanya kamu mau nulis nama beberapa orang?!".

"eh,kok tahu? Ya kasih"

**Sekian dari saya. Apabila ada salah-salah kata saya mohon koreksinya. Dan saya mohon **_**please review this fic**_**. Dan saya menunggu usulan ceritanya.**


End file.
